yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Wind Deck
A Wind Deck is just that; a Deck that revolves around monsters of the Wind Attribute. There are many ways to take this deck: One of the options is making your wind monsters stronger and going for a Beatdown strategy. You can do this with cards such as Gust Fan, Rising Air Current, etc.. Rising Air Current is useful due to the large ATK bonus it grants to monsters of the WIND-attribute. With this bonus of 500 ATK, all Wind Monsters on the field become much stronger. The monsters that already had a high ATK to begin with gain the strength of a monster which you would normally need to tribute for. The way to get the cards you need into your hand or even onto the field is pretty easy. You can use Terraforming or Demise of the Land for Field Cards, or the more generic, but riskier, Gold Sarcophagus and Different Dimension Capsule. To get your Level 5 or higher Monsters easily on the field, you can use Simorgh, Bird of Ancestry, who can be easily summoned with Ancient Rules or even Wind Effigy. With his effect you can normal summon Luster Dragon #2, Handcuffs Dragon, Roc from the Valley of Haze, Cyber-Tech Alligator and others without tribute. Also, if your plan is a beatdown strategy, it wouldn't hurt to add Bladefly or Harpie Lady 1 as there effect can rise the ATK of all wind monsters on the field, so multiple copies can be devastating. Example: You have Luster Dragon on the field and Rising Air Current is active, Luster Dragon's ATK is 2400 instead of 1900. Now he have the strength of Luster Dragon #2, which normally requires a tribute. If you have Simorgh, Bird of Ancestry on the field, you don't have to tribute a monster for Luster Dragon#2. Example: Your opponent has a water deck and has Umiiruka and Amphibian Beast. You activate Terraforming which lets you activate Rising Air Current. Now Umiiruka is destroyed and all your wind monsters gain 500 ATK. You can summon a Luster Dragon. All you need now is an Equip Spell Card, Rush Recklessly, or any attack boosting cards and you will be able to destroy his once 2900 ATK Monster. Wind is a rather underestimated Attribute. The wind cards have a lot of support, and many strategies. Simorgh, Bird of Ancestry alone can build a deck, focused around swarming and beatdown. You could also put the deck in the disturbance area, with all the "bounce" cards that they possess. This could be particularly useful in the current Synchro-based META, as that would cause your opponent to be forced to synchro summon again. Recommended cards Monster Cards * Simorgh, Bird of Ancestry * Destruction Cyclone * Kunoichi * Luster Dragon #2 * Luster Dragon * Silpheed * Barrier Statue of the Stormwinds * Flying Kamakiri #1 * Wind Effigy * Hunter Owl * Lady Ninja Yae * Harpie Lady 1 * Harpie Lady 2 * Harpie Lady 3 * Shield Wing * Sonic Shooter * Storm Shooter * Cyber Harpie Lady * Harpie Queen * Harpie's Pet Dragon * Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon * Birdface * Swift Birdman Joe * Raiza the Storm Monarch * Alector, Sovereign of Birds * Simorgh, Bird of Ancestry * Rallis the Star Bird * Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird * Transforming Sphere * Trafa Sphere * The Atmosphere * Daigust Eagles Spell Cards * Rising Air Current * Gust Fan * Terraforming * Ancient Rules * Follow Wind * Elegant Egotist Trap Cards * Spiritual Wind Art - Miyabi * Gozen Match * Dust Tornado * Windstorm of Etaqua * Ebon Arrow * Defense Draw * Sakuretsu Armor Other possibilities * Another option is using the Harpie Lady's and etc. More info is here Harpie Lady Deck * Another deck with many Wind Monsters are Insect Deck's. Not every deck has many Wind, some have a lot Earth Monsters or other Attributes. * Another option is to use Simorgh, Bird of Divinity, this card can wreak havoc on your opponent's life points when paired correctly.